Broadsword
=Overview= The Minmatar Heavy Interdictor. This thing has very nice Tech II shield resistances which means you simply stack Invulnerability fields for a tank. This ship is probably the best Heavy Interdictor on paper because of this, and also because it does not look like a Moa. Heavy Interdictors skill levels and warp disruption field generator ranges: I: 16.8km range II: 17.6km range III: 18.4km range IV: 19.2km range V: 20km range Bonuses Minmatar Cruiser Skill Bonus: :5% bonus to Medium Projectile Turret firing speed per level :5% bonus to shield resistances per level Heavy Interdictors skill bonus: :10% bonus to Medium Projectile Turret falloff per level :5% bonus to range of Warp Disruption Fields per level Role bonus: 99% reduction of CPU need of Warp Disruption Field Generators =Fittings= Hint: passive shield tanks benefit greatly from hardwirings. For example, a set of: KUA1000, KVA1000 and KYA1000 will improve passive tank/fitting reqs for under 3m ISK Pure Tank Supercapital Killing Setup ;High :5x 425mm Autocannon II :1x Warp Disruption Field Generator I (Bubble Mode) ;Medium :4x Large Shield Extender II :2x Invulnerability Field II ;Low :3x Power Diagnostic System II :1x Shield Power Relay II ;Rigs :2x Core Defense Field Extender I This has a buttload of HP and resistances, when you have the bubble up you cannot be remote repaired but you can when you have it down, the whole strategy around this is to hug a titan or mothership and organizing with fellow heavy interdictors bubble rotation, if you get low on HP say you are dropping bubble and then get a rep from a friendly logistics or carrier, doomsday wise you can survive a double doomsday easily, get a decent Vulture pilot in gang and you can survive 3 without breaking a sweat. Pure Tank Supercapital Killing Setup 1 ;High :2x Medium Diminishing Power System Drain I :3x Whatever will fit, probably 220mm ACs :1x Warp Disruption Field Generator I (Bubble Mode) ;Medium :4x Large Shield Extender II :2x Invulnerability Field II ;Low :4x Shield Power Relay II ;Rigs :2x Core Defense Field Purger I A refined version of the previous setup, this can tank far more damage (capable of 1300DPS with maxed shield skills and decent siege warfare bonuses) at the cost of being cap unstable. This is mitigated by use of the medium NOS, providing the HIC enough cap to sustain the warp bubble and invuln fields provided it can NOS the super-capital target. A hostile FC's first instinct when faced with a heavy tanking but unassistable ship will be to put neuts upon it. This will actually help this Broadsword setup, as a skilled pilot can time NOS cycles to directly provide cap used by invuln fields, ensuring it can survive on virtually no cap while still tanking incredible DPS. Edit: swapping out a SPR for a PDS II will make this cap-stable at the cost of around 10% of its tankable DPS Pure Tank Supercapital Killing Setup 2 ;High :2x Medium Diminishing Power System Drain I :1x Warp Disruption Field Generator I (Bubble Mode) :1x Cynosural Field Generator I :1x Prototype Cloaking Device :1x Small 'Vehemence' I Shockwave Charge ;Medium :4x Large Shield Extender II :1x Invulnerability Field II :1x Domination Kinetic Deflection Amplifier ;Low :3x Beta Reactor Control: Shield Power Relay I :1x Power Diagnostic System II ;Rigs :2x Core Defense Field Purger I Modified to make better use of the limited CPU, this setup provides more options at the cost of a slightly reduced tank (down from 1250DPS to around 1000DPS). It is now cap-stable with no nos and just the bubble generator running, and lasts up to 10 minutes with the invuln field too. Nos allows you to run a smartbomb to shake off drones in laggy fleet battles, the protocloak is essential for sneaky hotdrops, and the cyno lets you drop more support right on the targets ass. The switch to named SPRs and a faction amp provide far less cpu usage at T2 prices. General Gang Tackling Setup ;High :5x 220mm Autocannon II :1x Warp Disruption Field Generator ;Medium :2x Large Shield Extender II :2x Invulnerability Field II :1x 10MN MWD II :1x Domination Stasis Webifier ;Low :2x Overdrive Injector System II :1x Nanofiber Internal Structure II :1x Damage Control II ;Rigs :2x Core Defense Field Extender I The heaviest of heavy tacklers, this setup will give you 9900 shields with 91/86/79/86 resists and a top speed of about 2600m/s. You've got about a minute of MWD and a few minutes of bubble with this setup; cycling one invuln field will let you run the bubble forever and still have at least 88/81/72/81 resists. Burn towards your targets, kill the MWD and hit the bubble as soon as you're in range, and slap a web on the primary or the juciest target. This ship is worth putting a faction web on, as you'll be able to hit your bubble as soon as you're in range and still web your target to keep 'em from burining away from you. A TS/DB web will work well enough if you don't want to spend the spacebucks on a Domi; anything else probably isn't worth trading the slight extra range for the huge loss of effectiveness the other faction webs suffer from. You go about 380m/s with insane agility without the MWD when the field is active (600m/s with an MWD burst if you need it), so almost nothing cruiser-sized or above is going to be able to escape your range while webbed, and if your primary target is a sniping battleship, you'll likely never even be hit since you'll be able to orbit at 500-1000m at nearly full speed thanks to your absurd agility. Pair up with a multiweb Huginn/Rapier or two and you can hold down an entire gang. While you will probably have the grid for 425mm IIs, they only give you about 9 more DPS (~180DPS vs 171 with the 220s using Barrage/EMP), and the better tracking is more useful for hitting small ships and taking full advantage of your agility to use a tight, fast orbit and still be able to hit something. Downgrading to 180mm IIs (at the cost of another 10DPS or so) for even better tracking might be an idea to consider as well; some testing to find the best fit is probably in order. Note: if you replace the DC with a PDS you can gain cap stability, and the PDS actually improves your tank more than the DC (by a trivial amount). Passive Tanked Gang/Fleet ;High :4x 220mm Autocannon II :1x Warp Disruption Field Generator (focused script) :1x Warp Disruption Field Generator (unscripted) ;Medium :1x 10mn MWD II :1x Stasis Webifier II :1x Invulnerability Field II :3x Large Shield Extender II ;Low :2x Power Diagnostic System II :1x Nanofiber Internal Structure II :1x Damage Control II ;Rigs :2x Core Defense Field Extender I This is the above setup with several modifications. Using two warp disruption field generators, one scripted and one unscripted increases the tackling ability of this ship. T2 web instead of domination for obvious reasons 1 invul field II and 3 large shield extender II offers both more HP and more cap efficiency. PYRION NOTE: Whilst this is true in EFT, you cannot overheat an LSE whereas you can overheat an Invul for over 2 minutes giving insane resists across the board and an ability to tank around 300 dps. With the MWD running you get 1 minute 14, without it you get a cap stable super-brick that has an EHP over 100k. Also if you drop out the Nano and fit a Gyrostab you get nearly 300dps for around 1 minute. Not bad. Overdrives and power diagnostic systems are up to preference and can be interchanged but a pds tends to be more useful. -Zataaki In lieu of a second warp disrupt field, an Improved Cloak II barely fits (CPU) as well. -Gramtar If you take off the web and put on a sensor booster with scan res script and replace the unscripted Warp Disruption field generator with another gun you'll have an awesome lowsec gatecamping ship that can perma-tank the sentry guns and kills every hauler that passes through. Get the shield implants too. -Pish Posh Category: Minmatar Ships Category: T2 Ships Category: Heavy Interdictors